


MerMay Day 14_Adrift

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, MT!Prompto, Mer!Noctis, Neither expect what they get, Noctis is a hunter, Prompto is prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: After a devastating defeat of his unit, one lone MT finds himself adrift without orders and alone in his spiralling thoughts. Will he become easy prey for a hunter in the waves? Or will he awaken to his buried heart once more?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: MerMay2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	MerMay Day 14_Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Folks yes this is late and yes I apologise so very damn much! 
> 
> As a few people know I am currently part of several projects and when not working, my energy and time have been focused almost exclusively on them.
> 
> BUT! I refuse to leave this series unfinished and leave you all adrift (ha) and so I give to you all Day 14!
> 
> Also to tantalise you folks some more, I have seen the stories peeps seem most interested in and I am aiming to write a few continuations to them. Lemme know your favourites in the comments or anything you enjoyed about this one!
> 
> Peace out folks and Stay Cool ^.^!

_Follow command. If commander is compromised than follow the second in command. If second in command is compromised, follow next in command, if next in command in compromised, follow orders of the next in command, if next in command is compromised…_   


The MT looked around the battlefield, its red eyes scanning the quiet desolation for any whom might be moving, any whom might tell it the commands necessary to proceed. But none moved. None issued the commands necessary for the MT to continue. The orders had stopped and the preinstalled protocols held no bearing in the current situation.  


_Stand at the door until the guarded mark leaves._   


_Follow two paces behind the mark or higher in command MT._   


_Stand still and make no sound as the investigators do their work._   


None could be applied to the silent battlefield, and so the MT simply held on to its armour, where the demon had cracked the plate underneath its primary core and it walked.  


It had no sense of time as it walked, no sense of direction, it merely followed the road before it; certain that it will eventually come across something that would pass down orders, would tell it what to do.  


The sun burned where the armour had cracked, but the night brought monsters and the MT was running out of bullets.  


_Must make it to command…it thought…must make it to command…_   


_Where is command?_   


_Who…is command?_   


It didn’t know, so it kept moving. Limping slowly down the open road, stopping in moments to rest before moving forward.  


Gathering strength…the light has no bearing on movement…  


It didn’t stop the MT from stopping every now and then, when it clearly had strength to continue. It had nothing to do with the shifting patterns of colour across the waves of the ocean and the sun rose and set.  


Absolutely nothing…  


The MT looked up, its navigations unable to help it as it made its way past the road and down rocky hills and brush and trees till the landscape opened before it to an unending sea, bright and colourful in the setting sun.  


The MTs optics shifted, in and out trying to find the best view, the best shot no the best the best location, find location find location find location find location…  


The MT stopped in the road before lifting up a heavy arm, tapping against its helmet hoping to knock out the stray thought. Thoughts are not needed.  


Thought processes successfully reset, the MT carried on forward, heading towards the edge of the water that glistening like so much gold in the sunset.  


With nothing else to do and no protocols to follow, the MT sat down; knees up and arms dropped on the ground beside him. The dull thunk of his armour on the stone echoed through his helmet in a way that was startlingly unpleasant since the sounds of surf were so much nicer to hear.  


For a long time, the MT sat there, just looking out across the sea, motionless and quiet. Small creatures seemed confused by him at first but were soon wandering around him. Small crabs scuttled across his feet, making their way to the cove beyond and one rather annoying seagull found his helmet a rather comfortable perch.  


But then the sun went down.  


And all of the creatures left.  


Even the sound of the surf seemed quieter.  


The MT tilted his head in confusion. Were the hearing modules broken?  


‘Rare for one to be so brave.’  


Looking to the side, then the other, the MT found no sight of anyone who may have spoken. Behind him?  


No, not there either. Nothing but a sheer cliff rising behind him, a cove to his left and the rocky path he had stumbled down to his right. The encroaching full night left everything around him tinged a deep blue, further colour seemed to bleed out of the surfaces around him as night truly fell around him.  


‘Or maybe a fool.’  


Turning his head sharply, the MT finally found the source of the voice as his optics met the very dark eyes staring at him from the edge of the rocks. A person leaning on his elbows, dark hair swept across his forehead, simply watching him as though it were completely normal to be sat in the sea.  


Maybe it was for people? The MT couldn’t say his memory banks were not the largest.  


MTs don’t require extended memory. They need to follow orders.  


Nothing more. Nothing le-  


  


_***thunkthunk*** _   


Flinching back the MT went to raise its gun, only to realise it had lost it somewhere during the journey. It hadn't noticed it hadn't noticed it hadn't noti-.  


The person that had rapped on its helmet was smiling curiously as he inspected the armour, fiddling with the catches.  


‘Anyone in there?’ he whispered, face mere centimetres away as he crawled impossibly closer.  


The MT knew many forms of hand to hand combat, could take out someone’s jaw if the situation warranted such a reaction and this situation would certainly warrant it. Stuck alone, without a weapon, in an unfamiliar location, away from patrol, away from commander away from commander away from comm-  


  


_‘thisshhhhhhhh*_   


  


‘Ahh…there we go…’ the person whispered, as the MT shook, its thoughts in error, cycling round and around even as its helmet was slowly removed, plate by plate.  


‘Land held such beauty, who would have guessed?’  


The boy underneath the armour gasped, realising that while spiralling he had left himself completely open. Open enough for him to be swiftly exposed to the open air. This wasn’t allowed. He wasn’t allowed wasn’tallowed-  


‘Hush, love. Come.’  


The whispered voice quietly swept his spiral away once more as the MT suddenly found himself in only the skin-tight body suit that cut off at his lower legs and arms, his armour scattered around him like his thoughts.  


He looked around him, at the sky now shining with millions of specks of colour, sharp fires that burned so cold they left him in awe as the air swept across his exposed skin, moving his chopped short messy hair as the taste of salt touched his tongue.  


‘Stand and follow, my beauty. Come to the water.’  


The Mer shuffled off the rock before slipping silently into the waves, not that the MT saw, so fixated on the moon that now revealed itself, a shining opal jewel in the sparkling velvet crown of the deepening night sky.  


He gasped as water suddenly swept across his skin, chilling to the bone. Without a moment to orientate himself or to co-ordinate his limbs to swim he was suddenly tugged beneath the waves into the pitch darkness below.  


His eyes only saw a sliver of reflected moonlight on blue black scales before that face was before him once more all pale skin and fathomless eyes.  


To speak or breathe was to die and so the MT didn’t do either. The Mer seemed not to care.  


Sliding forward, he paused a sliver of a distance from his face.  


  


_ Come to the depths, love. Come stay with me. _   


The MT felt that voice in his heart rather than hear it in his head. If he thought about it, he would have found that strange, but it wasn’t his mind answering the call, it was his heart. Quiet and small, cradling the last spark of his identity that erupted into flame as the Mer’s lip’s crushed against his own.  


_Yes._ It cried out to the depths, as magic lit like the stars above with the weight of the oceans themselves pressed against the boy’s body.  


Jaw parted, the kiss deepened beneath the waves, the Mer’s hands pulling his find closer one arm round his back as his other hand gripped the back of his head. That flame met the other’s as they moved together, experiences and memories melding and tempering together as the magic took hold.  


  


_ …prompto…my name was prompto… _   


  


Shaking, he pulled back, breathing hard.  


Violet blue eyes met deep blue as Prompto breathed the clean air of the ocean for the first time, gasping in the taste of surf as it rippled across his neck.  


‘Join me?’ Noctis asked, hand outstretched.  


‘Anywhere.’ Prompto gasped, taking his hand and swinging his powerful blue and violet scaled tail behind him to follow Noctis wherever he would go.


End file.
